Sw1ft
Background Married life was never my thing. Being the wife of a douchebag abuser who also happened to be a high-ranking OCTO mouthpiece... Let's just say it didn't work out. For him. I tried to just run away at first... I'd always been quick like that. When he figured out how to catch up with me...weII, l bought myself a gun, and taught myself to shoot. The next time darling hubby decided to use me as a punching bag, I used HIM for target practice. Bastard went right over the balcony railing after I kneecapped him. When the Korp authorities rolled in and saw the mess, they had the nerve to think I was the one who was out of line! No justice in this freakin' world. At least being "excessive" got me noticed by my current employers. They'd protect me. They'd play fair. They'd boost my natural talents...and all I had to do was take contracts and get paid. It was an easy "I do." Description Swift, stylized as Sw1ft in-game, is an Agent in Modern Combat Versus. Weapon: Auto Shotgun The Kuru Pro holds twelve rounds and has a fast firing rate. The main disadvantage is the reload time, which can be made up for using Sw1ft's ability. (Keep note however that the shotgun is reloaded faster than the usual shotguns.) Ability Activation of Sw1ft's ability causes her to "travel back in time", allowing her to appear approximately where she was three seconds before. She can strike and instantly retreat, recovering health and ammo on the way.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=G--lg16EgTI This is especially helpful because her weapon's exceptionally long reload time makes her temporarily vulnerable to attack. The ability restores 60% of HP when used. Quotes When purchased * "Agent unlocked." When selected * "Nothing can break me." * "What do you want?" * "I'm down, if you can handle it." * "Try me." * "Any fight, any time." * "You ain't gonna be disappointed." When deployed * "Yo, quiet down, I'm trying to concentrate." * "Can we get this party goin' or what?" * "Let's do this, pendejos." * "Clear out, don't get in my way." * "Who wants to be my first blood?" * "I got cold steel and hot fire ready to go." Respawning * "Just try doing that again." * "A'ight, time to toughen up." * "Whatever. Back to work." * "This shit ain't easy." Killing an enemy * "Sorry, fam. Your ass is grass." * "Damn! You died ugly." * "Not so tough, but so dead." * "Do yourself a favor. Stay down." * "Don't forget me, pendejo." * "Bye, hater." * "Triple kill." * "Uno, dos, tres, dead." * "Tres muertos." * "Four kills." * "Four jokers down." * "Quatro. Eat it." * "Five down, binge-kill." * "Five in a row." * "I got five, who's next?" * "Killing spree!" * "Miss Domination." * "Respect me next time." * "Got what you deserve." (Revenge kill) * "Revenge is just my cup of tea." (Revenge kill) * "I serve it up cold." (Revenge kill) Activating ablility * "Gettin' hot over here." * "I ain't stickin' around. See ya." * "Gotta keep movin'." * "Um, shouldn't stand there." * "Thought you had me? Think again." (Enemy only) * "Now you see me, now you don't." (Enemy only) * "Catch me. Oh, you can't." (Enemy only) * "Lost your chance." (Enemy only) Victory * "Look. Who's the underdog now?" * "That was my win." * "I'm getting paid for this, right?" Defeat Quick Chat Group Up * "Over here!" * "Try to keep up!" * "Come on!" Ability Status * "Zone warp about to see some action." * "Warp's almost ready." * "Hold up! I'm charging." * "Ability ready!" * "Zone warp engaged!" * "Zone warp in use!" Affirmative * "I'm listenin'." * "What up?" * "Yeah. I got it." Thanks * "Thanks." * "Gracias." * "Yeah. Thanks." Hello * "Ey yo." * "Sup?" * "Hola." Voice Line * "That's how it's done." * "I'm on fire today." * "Toughest chica you know." Skins * Default * Coil * Cottontail See also